


Please, God

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms reveals himself to you
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Please, God

Your confused whimpers rang through the house. The house was near silent otherwise. The only other sounds were the ticking of several different grandfather clocks, the old windows rattling as the wind hit them, and Brahms’ breathing.  


“Don’t hurt me!” You cried, backed up against a wall. Strewn all around you were broken things, shards of broken mirror, the shattered head of Brahms the doll, and various other things you had tried to defend yourself with. “Please, no, don’t hurt me!”  


Brahms the man was on all fours just in front of you, his eyes watching you intently from behind his mask. Blood dripped off of his mask, coming from a headwound you had given him when he first revealed himself to you.  


The doll’s parents were supposed to be back that morning, but that hadn’t shown. As day turned to night, you started to worry, and you started gathering your things, wanting to go to town and ask if they had been in contact with anyone.  


He suddenly appeared and had chased you through the house, and you had hit him with whatever you could find, you had screamed for help that wasn’t there, hidden, but he had found you. And now here you were, face to face with the man from the wall.  


You didn’t know what spurred him to show himself to you. If he had been in the walls the whole time, why now? Why? And why did he look at you with eyes full of nothing but softness?  


Brahms showed no anger at all of the things you had hit him with, no rage over the fact that you had made him bleed with one of the things you had thrown at him. Even his precious doll-self which sat in pieces all around you didn’t seem to faze him.  


All he was looking at was you.  


Tears streamed down your face as you kicked out your foot in a last-ditch effort to keep him at bay, but Brahms easily grabbed your ankle, quickly jerking you under his body.  


Squeaking and turning to run away, Brahms pinned you under him with his body, easily pinning down your wrists in his large hands.  


His body felt hot against yours, and you felt yourself shaking.  


He looked you over, quietly observing the tears falling down your face. The blood from his headwound dripped onto you, causing you to finally stop pleading for fear of getting his blood in your mouth.  


“Stay.” A muffled voice came from behind the mask.  


You made a sound, turning your head away, not wanting to even see him. Squeezing your eyes shut, you tried to ignore the sound of his labored breathing. Both of you were winded from the chase, but god, he had the homefield advantage.  


“Give yourself to me. Please, god, please.” The raspy, muffled voice said. No, said wasn’t the right word. Pleaded. This horrifying thing on top of you was pleading for you.  


Your eyes shot open and you turned your head to see him. His eyes were still full of love, his heartbeat thumping rapidly against his ribcage, you could feel it against your chest.  


Your brow wrinkled in confusion as you temporarily forgot how horrified you were only a moment earlier.  


“Stay with me.” He begged. “Everyone else is gone, please, stay.”  


“What?” Your voice came out in a scratchy whisper, your throat raw from all the screaming you had done earlier.  


Brahms slowly let go of one of your wrists, placing his hand just on the side of your face, gently tracing his thumb over your cheek.  


His skin was warm, and your felt the mind-numbing fear ebb, ever so slightly.  


“Please don’t go.” Brahms whispered, his eyes welling up with tears. “Stay, please, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be anything, please.”  


Shakily letting out your breath, you sat up, and Brahms slowly moved off of you. His tears and blood mixed behind his mask, turning to pink droplets that dripped off of his chin and onto his hands.  


“Okay.” You whispered, not knowing how long you were actually going to stay, but deciding that for now, you couldn’t just leave a man crying and bleeding for you. “Bring me the first aid kit, and I’ll fix you up.”  


Brahms’ eyes widened as he quickly stood, nodding vigorously as he ran off to bring you whatever you wanted.


End file.
